


Afraid

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Head Injury, Hurt, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: She was so afraid of loosing him that she ended up pushing him away, and now she is falling to pieces.





	Afraid

She had fucked up. 

She never knew how to compromise. Everytime she had a relationship with someone she broke up for whatever reason she found.

Now, with Negan, it was different. She wanted to stay with him. But hell, all those flirty comments and all those girls falling for him... she just couldn't take it. So she fucked up, cheating on him.

Negan wouldn't have find out but she couldn't keep it inside her. She told him.

"You did what?" Negan asked, taking his arms away from her waist. 

"I wa-"

"Did he force you? Did you say no?"

She sighed and looked down.

"No I didn't. He didn't force me, I wanted it. Please, Negan..."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Why would you do that to me?"

That was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. He walked away from her.

"I guessed... I thought you were cheating on me and since you've done it before to..." she looked at Lucille, that was laying on Negan's desk. "It didn't- It didn't matter, not even a bit"

"Who?" He simply asked. She didn't answer, so he turned to see her and walked closer to her. "Who did you fuck!?" He raised his voice, making her gasp.

"Liam" she almost whispered.

As soon as he heard the name he grabbed Lucille and stormed out of the room. She followed quickly.

"What are you gonna- Negan, please, we have to talk, please don't-"

"Shut up, slut."

She stopped right on her tracks. She realized she deserved his hate. But it hurt so much. 

Negan walked into the warehouse, his knuckles white at the force he was holding Lucille with. 

"Which one of you pricks is Liam?" He asked at the crowd of people kneeling in front of him.

Everyone turned their head to look at a man, couldn't be much older than her. Brown hair, blue eyes. And now he was even more jealous.

Liam looked like he already knew what was going to happen. 

"Bring him to the cafeteria." He ordered his men. "We are throwing a party!" He exclaimed to everyone else so they knew they had to be there to see what happens when they mess with him. 

Soon enough everyone was in the cafeteria, including her. With tears in her eyes, she didn't know how to stop this. A man was going to get the iron because of her.

"This shit-faced asshole thought he could fuck my girl and not get punished. Well I think we all know he made a mistake, right?" He asked into the crowd, meeting with her eyes without wanting to. The way he was looking at her made her hands tremble. She saw disappointment, pain and and hint of hate. 

"Please" she mouthed to him without making a sound. He looked away from her.

"See, Liam, right?" He asked. The blue-eyed man swallowed hard nervously. "I was going to give you the iron. But, since you touched my favorite girl..." he smirked as his grip in Lucille got harder. People noticing what was going to go down. "I'll give you a touch from my dirty girl" He chuckled almost demonically and hit Liam with the barbed wired bat. Everyone flinching at the sound of blood splattering around. Slowly. Liam's head became just a whole lot of blood. 

She was there, standing still as tears rolled down her cheeks. Once Negan stopped, he looked at her again, and then walked out of the place. She felt heartbroken. And she felt ashamed because those tears weren't from guilt for getting a man killed, but for her own heart getting shattered.

 

Days went by and she spend every night alone in her room not getting enough sleep. All she could think about was the fact that she threw away a relationship because of fear. 

He loved her. He really did and she could see it just now. He left his wives for her. He would protect her from everything. Even with his schedule, Negan would still make time to make her happy.

Negan had been out in a run from the second he walked out of the cafeteria. He hadn't come back.   
That day, it was raining a lot outside. She put on a jacket and walked out of The Sanctuary, knowing no one would stop her. She would come back, but she just needed some time to think. 

Luckily, she didn't find no walkers roaming around. She walked over the road for about an hour when she saw some cars coming her way. If it wasn't for the rain she would've seen the speed they were approaching her on.

And if it wasn't for the rain Negan would've seen her. But he didn't until it was too late to stop.

He stopped as soon as the car hit her. With his eyes wide open, he hurried out of the car.

"Fuck, no, no, no..." he murmured as he kneeled on the floor next to her, covering her body with his. Blood was coming out of her forehead and arms. Dwight and the other men came around, didn't know what to do.

"Someone take my car. Her and me are going on the RV." Negan ordered and picked her up on his arms. He rushed to the RV and got in, placing her on the bed. Soon enough the car began to move. They weren't too far from The Sanctuary. 

"Please, please don't die. God, please stay with me" he murmured as he held her hand. She opened her eyes after a bit. "B-baby" he said, his eyes full of tears.

"Negan" she smiled as much as she could but the smile was replaced with pain quickly. "I-It hurts" she murmured. "I'm sorry"

"Shhhh" he said gently. "We'll talk later okay darling?" He tried to remain calm.

"Do you still love me?" She said, her voice breaking as she started crying.

"Fuck" he murmured as he moved her hair out of her face. "I love the shit out of you. I could never stop." He smiled sadly. The fear of loosing her was bigger than any heartbreak. 

"Please don't l-leave me" it was getting harder for her to speak. He kept smiling sadly and shook his head. 

"I won't" he murmured. "I won't, baby"

 

A few minutes minutes later they finally arrived to The Sanctuary, where Dr. Carson was already waiting for her. Negan picked her up, his heart aching at the sounds of pain she made.

"You can do this, princess. I know you can" she reassured her as he walked as quickly as he could to the infirmary, his white shirt getting covered on her blood.

He placed her on the stretcher and the first thing Carson ordered the nurses was to take Negan out, which he refused but ended up doing.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed but he was still waiting right outside the infirmary. He heard the door open and almost jumped.

"How is she? Is she okay?" He quickly asked.

"She is stable." He reassured Negan. "She needs to rest. She lost a lot of blood and broke a rib. We'll have to wait for her to wake up to see how much damage did her head get."

Negan walked into the room and sighed as the doctor and nurses left him alone with her.

"I thought I'd loose you" he said and sat in a chair next to her. "They say people in your state can still hear what others say. I'll try my best." He sighed and took her hand. "After what happened, I was convinced I didn't want anything with you ever again. That's why I went away on that run for so many days. I still had to think." He remained silent for some seconds. "I understand what you thought about me cheating on you. If I had done it to Lucille, why wouldn't I do it to you too, right?" 

His head was no longer a mess but he was trying to put everything into words.

"I understand, baby girl. I really do. But what you did still hurts." He looked down. "You disappointed me in a way no one ever had. And still, I love you just as much as I did before."


End file.
